In making up bouquets for football games, an elaborate holder is prepared, including fancy decorations, and with the school colors in streamers. To make up these holders requires skill and time, and thus limits the sales possible because the flowers must be fresh. It is an object of this invention to provide a flower holder to be included in the decorations that will permit pre manufacture of the entire bouquet except for the flower or flowers, and when a sale is made, the flower or flowers may be quickly and easily mounted, thus greatly increasing the potential sales possible by the florist.